Balancing through life
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Darrion is a gymnist.She works hard and wins every competition but when she is transported to the avatar world things seem to get a little out of balance. Read and Review!Please
1. Chapter 1

I cartwheeled down the balance beem.Flipped in the air..oh crap. I screamed in pain everyone rushed to my side,Ryan my big brother craddled me in his arms as he put a wet paper towel on my head as he called 911 on his cell phone. Some red warm liquid ran down the side of my head,I was dizzy,and then everything was black. I woke up in a clean white room everything was quiet until I heard Ryan yell.

" Where's my little sister?! " Yep that was Ryan.

"Who might she be?" The doctor said.

"Spirit Hollowell."

" Full name."

"DarrionSpiritForeyah Hanshe' Hollowell."

" Ah yes, room...456."

"Thanks." He ran speeidly down the hallway,Yep that's my brother Olympic Champion 3 yrs in a row.

--

Derron's POV

I sat up all night I am so tired. Maybe she's okay maybe she's not I had to know. Ryan told me to stay here but I have to see her. I put my jacket on and hop in the car.

--

"What room is DarrionSpiritForeyah Hanshe' Hollowell in?"

" 456." THe receptionist replied. I opened the door to the room when I saw that no one was in here but her favorite comic book was open and it looked like the pictures were swirrling around.I touched the page grabbed Darrion's suitcase as it sucked me in. Unfortunately I have now both her back pack and suitcase in my hands while I stand in this strange swamp area.

"Darrion! Ryan!" I yelled.

--

Meanwhile...

"Aang can we please stop flying the saddle is killing my butt! and I'm hungry."

" When has that ever changed big brother?"

Aang chuckled" Good one Katara"

"Alright ,alright but seriously when am I gonna be able to...look Aang." Sokka pointed to a river with 2 figures beside the river. Another figure ran to the two.

" Let's go check it out."Aang and Katara yelled at the same time.THey blushed and looked away.Aang landed Appa right next to the figures. THey seemed frightened. Sokka heard a guy whispher.

"Get behind me Darrion until we figure this out." The girl had nodded obediently and got behind him.

"What do you want?!' He yelled at them. Sokka was the first to extend a hand.

" Sokka."He said. He squeezed Sokka's hand.

"Ryan." Ryan said.

" Derron." Derron said extending a hand. Sokka squeezed Derron's and Derron smiled. Ryan nodded to the girl behind him. She cautiously came out from behind him.

" Darrion." She said." Hey wait I know you guys. Your Sokka, Aang,Katara, Toph, and Zuko.!" She squeeled.

--

I can't believe it I just met my favorite comic book charracters. I ran back to my brothers' sides. They looked at me and I smiled.I put my hand on my forehead.I pulled my hand down and on my hand...was .

" Oh my gosh!" I screamed.Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 sickining

" Ryan!" I yelled sitting up right.Everyone seemed startled by my out burst.

"What's going on?" he said concerned.

" I just had a bad dream is all sorry I woke you guys up."

"No problem Spirit anytime you need me let me know."

" Gotcha." I rolled back over and found that my head hurt not like a small little head ache but as a serious migrain.It made me sick to my stomach I found that out by...well by throwing up my food!Derron and Ryan ran over to me. Ryan got me some water and Derron dug through the backpack to find some tums or coughdrops. He came out with some tylanol.I drank some down and threw it at a tree. It bounced off the tree and hit Sokka on the head. He is so cute when he is furious but I didn't have time to ponder that becaue I was running to the trees and pukeing my guts out. What's in that hospital food??I I put my hands on my forehead and found that there was nothing there. The scar was gone!! Completely gone..I felt all out of sorts, There was no way to ...ohhhhh yeah!

" Darrion!!" Ryan yelled behind me.

" Huh...!!" I yelled behind me. I looked and saw averyone racing towards me. I stopped someone put two swords up against my neck. I know this may sound weird But I fell to sleep.

--

Sorry this chapter is so short.PLEASE R&R!!

Darrion: Review

Sokka:Review

Aang:REview

katara:REview

Toph: Review or I'll kick twinkle toes's butt!

Aang..PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ( toph punches him on the arm) ow Toph!


End file.
